Is It Possible?
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: Mikan leaves to America at the age of 7 and comes back to GA 10 years later with a new friend. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Me :Okay I don't own GA and this is about the characters so learn about them ontill I start chapter 2, and I'm sorry for taking a long time on chapter 2.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura (a.k.a Shiro Neko)

Age :17

Hair :Light Brown

Eye :Hazel Brown

Alice :Nullification and S.E.C (Steal, Erase, and Copy)

Gender :Female

Class :SA and DA

Life :Mikan is the older sister of Youichi Sakura and is close to Persona, Elija, Nobara, Youichi, and Aoi. She is also Elija's partner.

Serio Rei (a.k.a Persona)

Age :23

Hair :Jet Black

Eye :Jet Black

Alice :Death

Gender :Male

Life :Persona is the DA teacher and is close to Mikan, Elija, Nobara, Youichi, and Aoi. Persona is a close friend of Elija and will get mad if people insult Mikan once and will go so far as use his alice on them.

Elija SpellCaster (a.k.a YinYang)

Age :17

Hair :Snow White at the top and Jet Black at the bottom

Eye :Right eye is Ocean Blue left eye is Bloody Red

Alice :Every alice except Nullification

Gender :Female

Class :SA and DA

Life :Close to Mikan, Persona, Nobara, Youichi, and Aoi. Elija is Mikan's partner and is also Persona's close friend. Elija is often seen with them and is always making tea and sweets for her afternoon tea time with everyone. Elija can go berserk and kill everyone if they hurt her close friends.

Youcihi Sakura (a.k.a Silver Phantom)

Age :7

Hair :Pure Silver

Eye :Dark Grey

Alice :Ghost-Control

Gender :Male

Class :SA and DA

Life :Youichi is the younger brother of Mikan Sakura. Youichi is close to Mikan, Persona, Aoi, Nobara, and Elija. Is often being carried by Mikan and likes to eat sweets with people close to him.

Aoi Hyuuga (a.k.a Fire Princess)

Age :8

Hair :Raven Black

Eye :Crimson Red

Alice :Fire

Gender :Female

Class :SA and DA

Life :Aoi is the younger sister of Natsume and is close to Mikan, Persona, Youichi, Elija, and Nobara. Aoi is the completely diffrenet then Natsume and to help Mikan and everyone else.

Nobara Ibaragi (a.k.a Ice Queen)

Age :18

Hair :Light Grey

Eye :Light Grey

Alice :Ice

Gender :Female

Class :DA

Life :Nobara is close to Mikan, Persona, Aoi, Elija, and Youichi. Nobara is afraid of Natsume and has multi personality. Nobara has known Persona ever since she was a small child.

Natsume Hyuuga (a.k.a Kuro Neko)

Age :18

Hair :Raven Black

Eye :Crimson Red

Alice :Fire

Gender :Male

Class :SA and DA

Life :Natsume is the older brother of Aoi and can act like a jerk. Natsume always liked Mikan and wanted to protect her but couldn't because he protects everyone else. Natsume really detest Persona and wishes Persona to die.

Ruka Nogi (a.k.a Rika-Pyon)

Age :18

Hair :Golden Blond

Eye :Sky Blue

Alice :Animal Pheromone

Gender :Male

Class :SA and S

Life :Mikan was Ruka's first crush but he gave up on Mikan when she left to America and is now in a relationship with Hotaru Imai. Ruka is also Natsume's best friend.

Hotaru Imai (a.k.a Ice Princess)

Age :17

Hair :Raven Black

Eye :Amythest Purple

Alice :Invention

Gender :Female

Class :SA and T

Life :Hotaru was (key word WAS.) Mikan's best friend but when Mikan came back Mikan told Hotaru "Imai we are not friends then and now." Hotaru is also in a relationship with Ruka.

Sumire Shouda (a.k.a Permy)

Age :17

Hair :Slime Green

Eye :Lime Green

Alice :Cat Dog

Gender :Femlae

Class :SA and S

Life :Sumire is in love with Natsume and Ruka not to mention she is the president of their fan club. Sumire can be snobby. Sumire was a friend of Mikan but when Mikan came back she wouldn't go near Sumire and the others.

Yuu Tobita (a.k.a Incho)

Age :18

Hair :Dirty Blond

Eye :?

Alice :Illusion

Gender :Male

Class :SA and LA

Life :Yuu is the class president and is kind. Yuu was a friend of Mikan but when Mikan came back she didn't look his way like everyone else.

Nonoko Ogasawara

Age :17

Hair :Sky Blue

Eye :Cotton Pink

Alice :Chemistry

Gender :Female

Class :SA and T

Life :Nonoko is like a twin friend to Anna and she was a friend of Mikan before. Nonoko likes to test her alice on her friends except Anna.

Anna Umenoniya

Age :17

Hair :Cotton Pink

Eye :Sky Blue

Alice :Cooking

Gender :Female

Class :SA and T

Life :Anna is like a twin to Nonoko and was a friend of Mikan before. Like Nonoko Anna likes to test her alice on her friends but not Nonoko.

Kokoro Yome (a.k.a Koko)

Age :18

Hair :Sandy Blond

Eye :Super Light Brown

Alice :Mind-Reading

Gender :Male

Class :SA and LA

Life :Koko like to read Natsume's mind for fun and like everyone else he was a friend of Mikan's before. Koko along with everyone are trying to be friends with Mikan again.


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan Is Back!

**Summary :**

**Mikan Sakura leaves to America at 7 and comes back to GA 10 years later with a new friend. When Mikan goes into her old class everyone thought they were going to see the happy-go-lucky Mikan but what they saw was two new cold girls glaring at everyone. Persona goes and walks in and Mikan smiles at him. Wonder why? Well read.**

**Me :Okay I'm sorry if it took long**

**Mikan :Well please read and review and Azula those NOT own GA. Also she now excepts flaming**

* * *

**Koko's Pov**

As Narumi came in I read his mind and screamed "NEW STUDENTS!" everyone looked at each other and started saying "I hope they are girls.""No way they should be boys." then Narumi said "Minna-san quiet please." after that everyone looked at Narumi and he said "I know everyone is excited but the new student sre coming in tommorrow so please go to page 177 in the science book." everyone went quiet and got there books out.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked to the person next to me and said "Elija wake up we're here." Elija woked up and smiled at me and nodded. When we got out of the car with Aoi, Youichi, Nobara, and Persona we all went to the headmasters office. As soon as we got there the headmaster greeted us and told us we are all special star and that we share one whole floor together. After that we left and choosed to share one dorm together and the other dorms can be used for other things like music and ect. Elija looked at us and said "Lets go look for a sakura tree and have our teatime there." all of us nodded and we went to go look for one. When we finally found one we all liked Elija put a barrier around it so that no one can come in except all of us. After teatime we went to Central Town and everyone left Persona and me alone. After they left Persona told me "Mikan you will be in the same class as before and Elija will come with you." I nodded and hold Persona's hand soon I felt sleepy so Persona took us to a closed up place so that I can.

**Natsume's Pov**

I walk into Center Town with the gang when we went to our little hideout I saw two people sitting on the ground one of them had his or her head on the other person's shoulder as I got closer with everyone behined me I saw Mikan sleeping on Persona. I glared and yelled "The hell Persona. Mikan why are you here and with this person?" Persona glared at me and everyone was surprised Persona was wearing normal clothes and he was not wearing his mask or black lip stick. Mikan groaned and woked up she looked at us and got up she turned to Persona and helped him up. Everyone was shocked that Mikan helped him. I went to Mikan and grabbed her wrist and then said "Why are you with him?" she glared at me and said "_Kuro Neko I'm warning you don't come near me or touch me." _her voice had venom. I looked at Persona and saw him smirking I then turned to Mikan and kissed her on the cheek everyone was shocked, but both Mikan and Persona frowned and Mikan punched me and kicked me in the stomach Hotaru looked at Mikan and said "Mikan stop it." Mikan looked at her and replied "Why your not the boss of me your not even a friend." Hotaru stared at her and said "What I'm your best friend." Mikan nodded and said "Imai we are not friend then and now." I saw Hotaru collapsed on to the floor with a tear running down her left eye Ruka went to help her feel better and looked at Mikan and said "Mika-" "Its Sakura Nogi." Mikan said she then went to Persona and grabbed on to him and they dissapeared. Everyone was shocked to see Mikan like this.

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at Persona and Mikan and said "Did something happen?" they looked at me and nodded Mikan then said "I met some people I knew before." I looked at Mikan and said "Let me guess you hate them now?" she nodded then Aoi came in and ran to Mikan and said "Youichi is being mean to me." Mikan got up still carrying Aoi and said "Youichi what did you do?" I sighned and said to Persona "Do you still feel the same towards Mikan?" he nodded and I smiled. I went to go make dinner for everyone. After dinner we all went to our room(In that dorm there is 6 room for each of them to sleep in.)

**Next Day Youichi's Pov**

Aoi and I were going to the same class. Mikan nee-chan was carrying me while Elija nee-chan was carrying Aoi when we went inside to introdes ourself Elija and Mikan nee-chan were still carrying us. When we finished Elija nee-chan glared at everyone and said "If you hurt Aoi or Youichi you will see hell." everyone sweatdropped and knew not to mess with us or else. Elija and Mikan nee-chan put us down and waved good-bye.

**Luna's Pov (I forgot to put her in sorry.)**

When Narumi came in I rolled my eyes and then he said "Class as you have heard yesterday two new students are going to stay in our class. Please come in." then as if on cue two people came in one had snow white hair at the top but jet black at the bottom came in with her right eye ocean blue while her other eye was bloody red and her skin as pure as snow. The other one had light brown hair and hazel orbs her skin was also pure snow colored. I thought they bothed looked beautiful then I thought why not ask them to be in my group. Then suddenly Natsume stared at the brown haired girl I glared at her. The girl next to her though glared at me and threw a ice dagger at me. When she saw that I dogged it she clicked her mouth together and everyone looked at her with shock except the girl next to her. The girl with brown hair sighned and said "_Mikan Sakura, special star, I don't feel like telling you people my alices." _her voice had venom in it then the girl next to her said "_Elija SpellCaster, special star, I also don't feel like telling you my alices." _her voice was the same as that Mikan girl. Suddenly a masked men came in and everyone went stiff even Natsume went stiff the only people that didn't went stiff was those two. I saw Mikan smile at him and went to hug him everyone was surprised except Elija who only smirked.

**Ruka's Pov**

Everyone was surprised that Mikan-chan hugged Persona then I heard _"Its Sakura Nogi." _I turned and saw Elija-san talking to me I looked at her and said "How do you know my name?" she rolled hereyes and replied _"Mikan told me."_ I saw Natsume make a ring of fire around Persona and Mikan then suddenly Elija-san started throwing ice daggers at Natsume and wind blades.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at Elija in the eyes and instead of anger I saw nothing in her eyes as if she was a mental person. Suddenly my fire was gone Mikan walked to Elija and whispered something to Elija then her eyes became normal and Elija smiled at Mikan and Persona. All three of them then left the class together. I looked at where they were and past out.

* * *

**Me :Okay I read the reviews I got and they asked why there was a dote well I super sorry about that I am getting a little stressed and a little tired. Then I made a error and it showed a dote.**

**Mikan :Azula is super sorry**

**Persona :Enough apologizing and continue the story**


	3. Chapter 3 Ellija SpellCaster

**Me :I do NOT own GA and I except Flaming**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

I walked into the dorm with everyone and Elija went to sleep in her room. I sat down and remmbered the day I met her. "Class we have a new student. Please come in." a girl with white black hair came in and said "Elija SpellCaster, special star, I have the multi alice." the teacher told Elija to go and sit where I was. When she reached me she said "Hello." I nodded and class started. After school we went to the dorms but two boys came to us and said "Hey want to go somewhere together we can double date." Elija glared at them and put there hair on fire and then they went bold. Elija giggled and after a couple of years we became close friends. When Elija finally met Persona she said "Long time no see Persona." Persona looked shocked and nodded. Elija fell to the ground and said " Mikan you know in a few years I'm going to be killed by the AAO and if not my alice will kill me." I nodded and said "Then I'll take your alice." she sighned and said "No I love my alice even if I die from it." I looked at her shocked and said "Fine. Whats your three main alice?" she looked up and said "Light, darkness, and life drain." she then hold her hand out and said "You can copy it if you want." I nodded and copyed her alice. It took me a while to master it but I did. I came back to the present. Elija was still asleep. I looked at Persona and said "Serio want to go to Central Town?" he nodded and we changed.

**Natsume's Pov **

I was in the nurses office and then I got up and decided to go to Central Town with everyone cause I was bored. When I got there I saw Mikan with Persona. I was angry and we all decided to follow them.

**Persona's Pov**

Mikan and I went to Central Town when we went to the place where they sale alice limiters. When we reached the place Mikan got a pair of matching earings but they were diffrenet color one pair was white the other pair was black. Mikan gave me one white and one black. I put the black one on my left ear the white went to my right ear. Mikan put the black on the right and white on the left. After that I grabbed Mikan to the howlan store and bought two large boxes. We then went to a closed up area were there was a tree and sat there.

**Hotaru's Pov**

Everyone was shocked that Mikan choosed two pair of earings for Persona and her it worsen when they wore one of each it looked like they we're a couple. Persona then dragged Mikan to the howlan store and paid for the howlan. We went to a closed up area and saw them sitting under a tree resting. I looked to Natsume and saw that he was far from pissed and wanted to kill Persona. I then saw Natsume going over there and yelled "Mikan what are you doing with him?"

**Elija's Pov**

I woked up and saw Aoi and Nobara playing with Youichi. I went to them and said "Where's Mikan and Persona?" they told me Mikan and Persona went to Central Town. Youichi and I smirked and then we all went to Central Town to look for the two of them. When I saw Mikan I went towards her and everyone followed me, but as soon as I got there I saw Hyuuga and everyone else from our class I glared at them and then I heard Hyuuga yelling at Mikan. I was begining to use my life drain alice on him until Mikan said "Elija its fine." everyone turned to me and gasped I sighned and said "Fine lets go." Mikan and Persona got up and went towards me. Hyuuga grabbed on to Mikan's wrist and said "Mikan answer me." Mikan glared at him and said "Your not the boss of me." she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground I looked at him with vacant eyes and said "You should be in the hospital." he glared at me and snickered he then said "You are to full of yourself." I raised a brow and Mikan said to Natsume "Hyuuga she isn't full of herself she can send you to the hospital or even the graveyourd." I looked at her and said "Let's go." Mikan nodded and we left.

**Mikan's Pov**

As soon as we went to our floor I gave Aoi and Youichi their howlan they smiled at me and then they thanked me. I was so pissed at Natsume he didn't even notice Aoi his little sister. Elija read my mind and said "Mikan it can't be helped if he is a jerk." I sighned and nodded soon Elija finished baking cookies and snack for our afternoon tea time we all went to our sakura tree. Elija brought a blanket and we sat down we started to talk and talk until teatime was over. The next day Elija and I went to class but Elija pulled me back and used her mind reading alice and said "Mikan someone put a bucket of water on the other side if we open it we will get wet." I nodded and so we teleported into our class everyone didn't notice us because we were in the back. Elija then saw Luna in front of the door and used her speed alice to run up to Luna and push her towards the door and "SPLASH" Luna got wet with dirty water. It was a good thing Elija did this quickly so that no one saw her or else Luna would have strangle Elija that is if she can even put a finger on Elija's shoulder. As I looked at Luna her face was red I then turned to Elija and used my nullification alice to suround us so that Koko those not read our mind. I then used my mind reading alice and said "Elija do you hate Luna?" she replied "Yes I really hate her then Hyuuga." I then asked why but she only said "Well Luna is trying to get us in her little slut group and use us." I then understood why she hates Luna.

* * *

**Me :Please tell me what you think**

**Mikan :Shes already going crazy**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas

**Me :Okay I'm a little awake now **

**Mikan :She's lying**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Natsume :But she is annoying**

**Me :Natsume your going to regret saying that**

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

When I looked at Luna's angry face I giggled and then everyone just noticed that we were in the class the whole time. I then put on my cold face and said _"I'm guessing all of you put it there so that we can get wet."_ my voice had venom and I saw everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly the teacher came in and we started class. As always after class Mikan and I went to go pick-up Youichi and Aoi. I sense Natsume following and I looked at Mikan. Mikan nodded and we teleported to the elementary section. I carried Aoi while Mikan carried Youichi. When we got to the dorms I looked at Mikan and whispered "Mikan christmas is coming lets go shopping later today." she smiled and nodded. After Aoi and Youichi fell asleep. Mikan, Nobara, and I went to Central Town. First we went to go and buy our gifts for Aoi, Youichi, and Persona when we finished we split up so that we can get each other gifts and to meet up at the fountain at 9:00. I went and got Mikan a crystal cherry blossom (sakura) chocker while for Nobara I got her a crystal snowflake chocker. At 9:00 we all met at the fountain and left. I looked at Mikan and said "Mikan what did you get for Youichi, Aoi, and Persona?" she looked at me and said "For Youichi I got him a ghost necklace, Aoi I bought her a locket, and for Persona I bought a black ring with a white crystal skull on it." I chuckled. I then looked at Nobara and ask her the same thing she said "I bought Aoi a little santa dress, Youichi I bought a ghost shirt, and for Persona I bought a new black shirt that says "I always get what I want." I laughed and said "I bought Persona a braclet that has a cross on it with a skull at the bottom, Youichi was a braclet with a ghost carved on to it, and for Aoi I got her a red crystal necklace." When we reached our floor Persona looked at us and said "Went shopping?" we nodded then we went to our room and changed into out clothes and mask as soon as we were finished. Aoi and Youichi said in usion "Be careful." we smiled at them and left.

**Mikan's Pov**

As soon as we were where the hide out was Nobara already changed personality. I looked at Elija and she nodded. Elija went towards the AAO mans and fought them. Nobara and I went to get the information as soon as we finished and went outside to help Elija she had already finished killing them and sat down on a near by rock. After that we went to a tree and Elija used a fire alice on the hide out. When we got back to the school Persona said "Report?" I nodded and said "Complete." Nobara then handed him the information. After that Persona went to the headmater and turned it in. Nobara then turned to normal and went to sleep. Elija went to study in one of the dorm. When Persona came in I smiled at him. Persona went to me and kissed me on the lips I leaned on his shoulder and I fell asleep. When I woked up the next morning Persona and I were still in the same position. I got up and did my morning routine. Elija then came in and made breakfast. After breakfast Elija and I went and drop of Youichi and Aoi off. Elija and I teleported into our class room and sat down when Jin-Jin came in Elija fell asleep. Jin-Jin was about to wake Elija up with his wand she then raised a hand and said "The answer is 193,847." I could see everyone was surprised she then went back to sleep and I snickered. After school I went to Central Town while Elija went to get Aoi and Youichi. When I finally got to Central Town I saw Persona or should I say Serio coming out of a shop I went towards him and said "Shopping?" he smiled at me and nodded. We spent the afternoon together and soon it started to snow. We then went back to the dorms. Persona hold my hand and then I saw Natsume when he saw us he glared at Persona. I sighned and said "Serio lets go before he comes to us." he nodded but before we can leave Natsume was already in front of us and said "Still with him huh Mikan?" I glared at him and then we left. As soon as we went in our floor Natsume left. I turned to Persona and said "What to do?" he only sighned and said "Ignore him." I smiled and nodded. I then went to go take a bath. When I got out I saw Elija making dinner. She then turned to me and said "Mikan hurry its almost time for our next misson." I nodded and then I ate fast but Elija said "Not that fast." I ignored her and ate faster after I finished Elija scowled me for eating to fast. Elija and I then changed into our clothing and mask. We then went to go get someone from the AAO. As soon as we reached the AAO warehouse Elija started fighting them and I went to go and get a girl name Cassie and a boy name Jake. When I got to the room where Cassie and Jake was I said "Cassie Jake I'm here to help you they looked at me and I grabbed them. They had cuts and brusies all over. When I got outside all the mans were life less Elija looked at me and said "Shiro Neko is that them?" I nodded and said "Yes YinYang." Elija then got up and went towards me and carried Jake we then tooked them to the school. Persona looked at them and said "I'm guessing the mission was complete?" we nodded and Elija and I took them to Central Town and bought them new clothes. Elija made some food for them and they ate three bowls of it, Elija and I sweatdropped and after that they tooked a bath and Elija handed them their new pajamas and we went to sleep.

**Jake's Pov**

When does two helped us I was very happy. Soon we had to go to sleep I shared a bed with YinYang nee-chan and we slept. The next day YinYang nee-chan tooked off her mask and said "Jake you and your sister needs to call me Elija from now on and Shiro Neko Mikan okay?" I nodded and she smiled at me. As soon as I changed into my new uniform Elija nee-chan made breakfast then three people went and sit down on the table. The raven haired girl smiled at me and said "Hello you must be Jake and Cassie." I nodded and then she said "My name is Aoi. Cassie Jake do you two want to be friends with me and Youichi?" Cassie smiled and we said in usion "Sure." Aoi smiled and said "Eija nee-chan, Mikan nee-chan, Nobara nee-chan I made new friends and so did Youichi." I then looked at them and saw them smiling. Suddenly a men with a white mask come in and sat down next to Mikan nee-chan. Elija nee-chan then went and put the food on the table and cups of orange juice too. After that Elija nee-chan looked at the masked men and he nodded. Elija nee-chan then sighned and looked at us and said "Jake Cassie you two will be in the same class as Aoi and Youichi."we nodded and then after breakfast Elija nee-chan carried Aoi and I while Mikan nee-chan carried Youichi and Cassie. Mikan and Elija nee-chan put Aoi and Youichi down and they went inside. Then we heard a person talking. Elija and Mikan nee-chan then came in carrying us and then when we finished introducing ourself Elija and Mikan nee-chan let us go and then they left.

**Natsume's Pov**

When I sat down on my desk Luna came to me and kissed me. I looked at her and she sat next to me. When Mikan and Elija came in I stared at them. After class Elija and Mikan went to the elementary division and I saw them picking Youichi, Aoi, and two little kids I didn't know. Wait Aoi was here why? Elija turned to me and said "Hyuuga you see your sister and you don't even say hi." I glared at her but it didn't work on her. Elija picked up Aoi and one of the kid I didn't know. Then they were out of sight. I sighned and went back to my room.

**

* * *

**

Me :Okay I finally finished the chapter

Mikan :And she got Natsume back

Persona :Which is now in the hospital

Me :Yay and lifes pretty good now

Mikan :Please review and she excepts Flaming


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Party

**Me :Okay next chapter**

**Mikan :Theres going to be a christmas party yay**

**Persona :Whos dancing with who?**

**Me :Read and find out**

**Mikan :Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

After picking up Cassie and Jake we told them they were going to Gakuen Alice In America. They looked sad but agreed. On the day they left Aoi and Youichi were sad. Later on that day Elija and I went to class. Narumi came in and said "Minna-san theres going to be a Christmas Party coming soon so theres no class and please choice your parts in the christmas party." then he walked out. Elija and I got up and left. Elija looked at me and said "What will you choose?" I looked at her and said "I'll take part in the cake making." Elija nodded and said "So am I." we then went to Persona and he handed us two box. One said Mikan the other said Elija I looked at him and he said "Just wear that to the christmas party." I saw Elija smirking and I smiled. Persona then left. Elija turned to me and said "Who knew." I giggled a little and we left to were the people that are going to make the cake. As soon as we got there everyone looked at us amazed that we came. I glared at them and they stood quiet. Elija and I went to where we were suppoused to be. Suddenly Anna came to us and said "Mika-" I cut her of and said "Its Sakura." and then she continued "Sakura-san can you help me?" I nodded and went back to work. Anna then left. Elija and I left when we finished then Persona called us and said "Mikan Elija you will have a partner in your next mission." then he hunged up and Elija and I groaned. Elija then changed into her clothing and so did I. We put on our mask and Elija put on her vail that covers her hair as well while I put on my ring which changes my looks and so on. When we reached the Northern Woods we sensced Kuro Neko and groaned. As soon as we got there we saw Kuro Neko trying to pick a fight with Persona but lost. Elija and I then stepped in and said "Persona since when do we need a new parnter?" Kuro Neko looked at us confused and said "These girls better not push me down in this mission." Persona chuckled and said "Its not them that will push you down it actually the other way around." he then turned to us and said "YinYang calm down." Elija then sighned and we started our mission.

**Natsume's Pov**

When I heard the codename YinYang I knew that the person next to her was Shiro Neko. The two were top asassion in the America and maybe even in the whole world. As soon as we got to our destination YinYang went towards the AAO and fought them Shiro Neko looked at me and said "Follow me Kuro Neko." and then I followed her in. After we got what we wanted I went outside to find all the AAO man lifeless. I stared at YinYang and thought "This is how YinYang and Shiro Neko do their missions." As soon as we got back I went to my sakura tree and saw Shiro Neko coming towards it then I felt Persona. Out of no where Persona came and hugged Shiro Neko and said "Your okay." Shiro Neko looked at him and nodded. Suddenly I felt angry jealous then YinYang came out of nowhere and said "Do you have a habit?" I then fell off the tree and landed on the ground. Shiro Neko looked at me and said "YinYang lets go back." and then they dissapeared. The next day I wondered what Shiro Neko was to Persona I then thought "Is it possible that Shiro Neko was Persona's lover?" I then grew anraged with this thought and I went to sleep.

**Persona's Pov**

As soon as Elija left to her room I looked at Mikan and checked if she had a cut or even a little scratch when I found non I sat on the couch and then Mikan sat next to me and leaned on my she then fell asleep. I thought Mikan looked like a angel when she sleeps. A angel that only I can see besides Elija, Nobara, Aoi, and Youichi. I closed my eyes and brushed Mikan's hair. I then picked Mikan up and placed her in her room when I was about to leave Mikan grabbed on to my black coat so I slept beside her. When I woked up I saw Mikan smiling at me and I smiled back. We then got up and changed. Elija came in and said "Persona Mikan its time for breakfast." we went to eat breakfast. After breakfast Elija and Mikan went to go help finish the cake. When they got back I handed Nobara her dress. Aoi then came in and said "Elija nee-chan can I come to the christmas party too?" Elija nodded and then Elija went to her room and got a dress out for Aoi. It was crimson red and it had a rose in the center. After that Nobara said "I can't wait the party is going to be tommorrow." Elija just smiled at Nobara. I knew that Elija was only going to the party because of Nobara and Aoi. Elija really hates party after all.

**Elija's Pov**

When I finished putting the dress on. I smirked and thought "I got to handed to Persona he knows me so well." I was wearing a black gothic dress at the end it was torned abit and the sleeves covered my badages not to metion when I wore the dress I looked like a wicken. I got out and saw Mikan wearing a sakura pink dress that made her look like a angel that has a very evil attitude if you mess with her. Nobara was wearing a icy colored dress she looked like a ice maiden. We all looked at Serio I then smirked at him and said "Who knew you can tell what we like." he only glared at me and said "I just thought it fit you three. The dress I choosed for you really suits you because your a witch." I glared at him and said "Its a wichen." he then raised a brow and said "Whatever." we then left to the party when we got there everyone was staring at us. Some one said "Why are they wearing those clothes?" then a another "They look amazing, but why is she wearing a black dress if its christmas?" I glared at them and said "Do you wish to see hell?" they then became quiet. Natsume came to us and said "Where is Aoi?" I glared at him and said "Now you care about her." he glared at me then he saw Aoi when he went towards her Youichi used his alice of Natsume. Natsume looked at Youcihi shocked then he tried to use his alice on Youichi but Mikan nullified it and said "Aoi doesn't want to see you and go to your girlfriend Luna." he raised a brow and said "Are you jeolous?" I then snickered and said "Why she is already in a relationship with some one." Natsume looked mad and said "Like I care." he then left.

**Mikan's Pov**

I giggled and turned to Elija and said "Elija did you look at his face?" she smirked and nodded. Elija then me pushed towards Serio and I blushed a little. Serio looked at me and said "May I have this dance?" I nodded and then we started to dance. Everyone was looking at us and the girls were drooling over Serio while the boys were drooling over me. I saw Elija carrying Youcihi and Aoi but on her face was a smirk. After the dance I bowed to Serio and he did the same. We then went towards Elija and the others. As aoon as we got there Elija said "Serio its best if you run. You too Mikan." we looked at her then she pointed behind us and saw boys and girls running towards us we then ran away. When we escaped the fanboys and girls we looked at Elija and she was completely surrounded by boys asking for her to dance with them. She then became mad and they all fell to the ground. Elija walked over to us and said "I'm bored." I looked at her and said "Go dance." she stared at me as if I was crazy and said "I don't know how to remmber." after the party we went to our floor and fell asleep well most of us Elija, Serio, and I were still awake and changed into our clothing and mask. Once again Elija put on her vail and I put on the ring. As soon as we got to the Northern Forest we saw Natsume. We groaned again and went to where Persona was and he told us our mission. When we came back the AAO managed to give Elija a big gash on her back and I got a large but not to large cut on my hand because of Natsume. Persona went to us and said "What happened?" Elija then said "I managed to kill all the AAO man outside, but there was a strong one inside and gave Mikan a cut on her hand I went to kill him but he gave a cut on my back then I used a alice on him and he went bye-bye." Persona then looked at me and looked at the cut on my hand. He then turned to Natsume and said _"I am guessing it was your fault Kuro Neko."_ Persona glared at Natsume Elija then looked at Persona and said "Persona punish him tommorrow we need to help Shiro Neko badage her wound." then we left.

* * *

**Me :Okay I finished and maybe I'll finish the naxt chapter today**

**Mikan :I wonder what Natsume's punishment**

**Persona :I like it hard and cruel**

**Me :I agree**


	6. Chapter 6 Natsume's Punishment

Me :Its time for Natsume's pnishment

**Mikan :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Persona :Review and Azula excepts FLAMING**

* * *

**Natsume's Pov**

I saw how Persona was concern of Shiro Neko and I was a little surprised and mad that he touched Shiro Neko. Also why does Shiro Neko remind me of someone? I heard YinYang talking to Persona and they left. The next morning I didn't see Mikan or Elija I thought they skipped class so I skipped too. When I reached Central Town I saw Mikan with Persona there was really no one there except Elija, Youichi, Nobara, and Aoi. I went towards them but I felt like I should spy on them and I did. Elija went to a store and bought some ingrediants and then they went back to their dorm(Natsume does not know they have a whole floor to themself.) When they came out Elija was carrying a basket, while Mikan was holding a folded blanket, Nobara was holding what seems like a chinese tea cups and so on. I followed them to the Northern Woods and soon I lost them after a few hours I saw them out of no where. They then headed back to their dorms. I then left because I had a mission with Shiro Neko and YinYang. At 9:00 I headed towards the Northern Woods but when I got there someone pushed me down. When I looked up to see who it was there was no one. Then someone fit me from behind and again there was no one. This kept on happening all night long. I went back to my room and figured they already finished the mission. The next day it happened again and when it was time to train with Persona well lets just say in the end I got beaten badly and I had a few cuts and brusies from the fight with Persona, hell he even made me fight two tigers at the same time. When I went to rest my bed was completely wet as if someone poured water on it it took me a while to clean it and dry it. Then I had to go to a mission and I had lots of gashes and wounds. The next morning I was in the hospital YinYang then showed up and said "Your punishment is now over." I glared at her and yelled "THE HELL YOU PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" she looked angry and said _"Be happy you surivied Hyuuga."_ I looked at her and said "How do you know my name?" she looked at me and "Are you stupid? Everyone knows you are Kuro Neko." I glared at her and she left.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch with Serio and then I fell asleep. When I woked up it was already 10:00 so I changed into my mask and clothing I put on my ring too. When I got out Elija was already finished as well. I was turning to leave but I turned to Elija and said "Let's go." she looked at me and said "Shiro Neko I going on another mission by myself. Your going with Persona." I looked at her and said "Why?" she looked at me and said "Don't worry I'm not going to over use my alice, beside I need to go kill the head of the AAO in this area thats all." I nodded and left. When I reached Persona we went to finish the mission as soon as we finished we went back to the Northern Woods. Persona sat on a rock and I sat beside him. Soon Elija came with blood all over her and said "Mission Complete." Persona nodded and Elija went to her room. Persona and I satyed like that until morning came. I went back to my room and did the same. After breakfast Elija and I went to class. Elija did the same and fell asleep in every class. After school we had tea time I sat next to Persona and we started tea time. When we finished we went back to the dorm. Serio came over to me and put his head on my lap he then fell asleep. I brushed his hair and smiled. I then looked at the window. Later that day when Serio woke up Serio took me to a lake in the Northern Woods and when we got there I saw the moon's reflection in the lake. I smiled and sat down on Serio's lap I then fell asleep.

**Persona's Pov**

As Mikan fell asleep in my lap I hugged her. I was happy that there was someone that didn't push me away. Very few people holded my hand and still do. Mikan was one of them and so was Elija and Nobara. I never allow Aoi and Youichi to touch me because I was afraid I would hurt them. I then sensced Kuro Neko and said "I know your there." he showed himself and said "Why are you holding Mikan?" I can tell he was angry. I only smirked he then yelled and said "ANSWER ME!" I glared at him and said "Quiet." but it was to late Mikan started to wake up. I got up still carrying Mikan bridal style and I disappeared with Mikan. I was at a sakura tree and then Mikan smiled at me she fell asleep once again. I didn't want to let go of Mikan. The next morning when I woked up Mikan was still on my lap but she was awake. Mikan looked at me and smiled. We went to our dorm and changed when we finished we started to eat breakfast. Elija smiled and said "Mikan Serio you two should go on a date today since theres no school." I nodded and when we finished breakfast Mikan and I went to Central Town.

**Elija's Pov**

As soon as Mikan and Persona left I smiled at everyone and went to sleep in my room. When I woked up I coughed up some blood. I looked ay myself in the mirror I smiled and washed the blood. I then went to the living room and saw Mikan and Persona asleep. I walked over to them and looked at them I frowned and whispered "Sorry." I got up and left. I went to where the whole AAO was and tooked it down, but I over used my alice and I coughed up more blood I teleported to the headmaster's office whiched caused me to cough up more blood and I looked at the headmaster and said "There I killed everyone. Keep your promise and let everyone go." the headmaster nodded and said "I will." I left and went back to my room I fell to my bed and closed my eyes I fell into the darkness. When I woked up I made breakfast. When we all finished Persona went to the headmaster's office. I smiled then I started to cough up more blood Mikan went over to me and said "Whats wrong?" I looked at her and smiled I went to my room and got out a box. Inside the box was a picture of me and everyone I smiled some more and then I let go of the picture it dropped to the floor and I collapsed to the floor and coughed up more blood. When Persona came back I heard him saying "Everyone in the AAO is dead so no more missions." I smiled and went to a deep sleep. In my dream I saw hell and excepted it and then there was pure darkness. I had fell into the darkness and I was happy.

**Aoi's Pov**

I went to Elija nee-chan's room to tell her the good news but when I came in I saw blood on the floor and went over to Elija nee-chan. I called for Persona nii and when he came in he looked like he was going to go crazy. After that Mikan nee came in and checked Elija nee. Then Mikan nee cried I knew what had happened Elija nee was dead. We told the headmaster but he said nothing. After that we were cold to everyone except towards ourself.

* * *

**Me :I am so happy I finished on time**

**Mikan :Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 The End

**Me :Okay this THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Mikan:Azula is not going to make any more storys after this one in a few days**

**Me :Thank you Mikan**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Hotaru's Pov**

I heard that Elija SpellCaster was dead and I was kind of happy because if Elija was gone I can be Mikan's best friend again. I got up and went towards Mikan and she glared at me and left. I looked down and said "Looks like Elija is still Mikan's best friend even though shes died." I left and went to Ruka and he kissed me.

**Normal Pov**

Its been 4 years since Elija died and a year since Mikan and Nobara graduated. Persona and Mikan are now engeaged and Natsume gave up on Mikan.

**Mikan's Pov**

I went into the DA class room and a boy that seems to be 19 said "Hello beautiful who are you?" I glared at him and said "Beautiful?" he chuckled and said "Your beautiful so I'm calling you that." I smirked at him and said "My name is Shiro Neko and I'm engeaged to Persona-sensei." I knew everyone was shock I was engeaged to Persona not to mention I am Shiro Neko. You-chan got up and hugged me. Everyone thought I was going to push him away except Aoi and I saw her waving at me and said "Ohiyo Shiro Neko nee-chan." everyone was surprised again. Then Persona came in and said "Shiro Neko will be the other DA teacher." everyone was once again shocked. I stared at everyone and said "There will be no classes today so you may leave." they nodded and left. I turned to Persona and said "Lets go today is the day Elija died." we then went to Elija's graveyard. Her graveyard was right next to our sakura tree that we always had tea time at. I smiled at Elija's grave stone.

**2 Months Later Persona's Pov**

I saw Mikan and I hugged her. Today was our wedding day. She smiled at me and said "Can you belive it Serio?" I nodded and said "No it still like a dream to me." she smiled at me and kissed me. After the wedding I saw a girl that look like Elija and she smiled at us she mouthed the words "Congradulations." she then went outside. Mikan must have saw her and ran outside to follow her when I went after Mikan I saw her on the ground crying a little and said "Elija is not here." I looked at her and said "Don't worry Mikan Elija is always looking at us." she nodded and we left.

**Nobody's Pov**

Mikan Rei gave birth to a girl they named her Sakura Rei. Sakura had the S.E.C, Nullification, and Death Alice. Sakura grew up and is now 5. She went to Elija's graveyard and said "Elija nee-chan are you there?" suddenly a girl that looked to be 17 came out and played with Sakura. Mikan then came to get her daughter but couldn't see Elija but Mikan knew Elija was smiling because she always smile even when shes hurt she smiles.

* * *

**Me :Okay I think the ending is cheesy so tell me what you think**

**Mikan :Remmber Azula is not going to make some new storys for a few days**

**Me :Thank you Mikan**


End file.
